


Midnight (Before and After

by potatoesarenotforsex



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Fluff, Holidays, M/M, New Year's Eve, Poetry, prosey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatoesarenotforsex/pseuds/potatoesarenotforsex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Dan celebrate New Years Eve together- a love story in five parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight (Before and After

_Four hours earlier_

Dan frantically unpacks  
The contents of his green backpack-  
A life scattered  
Over grey, concrete pavement  
"I know I packed them!"  
He said  
Finally, a triumphant fist  
Thrusts two tickets into the air  
The maître-d is less impressed  
But with a clap  
Phil celebrates their small victory

_Two hours earlier_

The dinner plates are whisked away  
By curiously white, cotton hands  
"Dessert?"  
It's only New Year's Eve  
Once a year  
"Why not!"  
Two forks, one bowl  
They share a slice of decadent chocolate cake  
And everything else, too  
With fingers interlocked  
In a fierce promise  
Beneath the once-pristine white tablecloth  
Just out of sight

_Twenty minutes earlier_

The sky is untempered  
Black clouds had briefly threatened earlier  
Not that they'd have cared  
The stunning view and prime position  
Designed primarily for a person  
Who cannot gaze with love  
"I can't wait for next year"  
"Me neither"  
Together  
(of course)  
The promise of tomorrow holds  
Endless possibility

_Five minutes earlier_

They find a spot by the window  
And Phil gets two glasses  
Of the finest champagne they can't afford  
Glass meets glass with a clear ring  
There must be at least three hundred people  
In their close vicinity  
But they would have no idea  
There's only one person who matters tonight  
Just the one  
And in the clamour of countdowns  
And half-drunken kisses  
And the sound of stilettos  
And all eyes on the sky  
They might just be falling in love  
All over again

_One hour later_

The lush pillows serve a soft embrace  
As they tumble down to horizontal  
Finally  
Their hands find each other once more  
Exhausted, sated grins say more  
Than almost any words  
Rolling up against him  
Lips still tingling slightly somehow  
From midnight  
Bruised with free affection  
Find the strength to split apart  
And murmur into the dark-  
I love you  
I love you  
I love you

**Author's Note:**

> A very delayed posting, but wishing you all (retrospectively) the very best for 2014!


End file.
